


Storm

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-05
Updated: 2006-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants his friendship with Clark back, but without the lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

There's a storm coming. The scent of it is thick in the air and people seem to be walking more quickly, the worst possible scenario playing in the back of their minds. Or maybe they're just afraid of getting wet. It's getting windier by the minute.

Lex stares at a girl, pretty, about nineteen, and foolishly dressed in a skirt, hands clamped on her thighs, holding down the treacherous piece of clothing. She looks thoroughly annoyed as she passes the parked Ferrari, but then just embarrassed when she looks over and notices that she has an audience. Lex smiles at her and reverses into the street.

A decision was made today. One that should make Lex feel nervous, but it doesn't. He'd like to feel nervous because the constant apathy is getting tiresome. But discovering one is all alone in life - again - isn't conducive to allowing genuine emotion to disturb the flow.

When he arrives at the mansion he tries to will away the numbness.

He wants to miss Lana but instead he misses what being with her felt like. Hadn't he loved her? Shouldn't he care that she left?

The phone sticks to his uncharacteristically clammy palm; the air is heavy with moisture. He walks inside slowly, and wanders through the endless hallways until he finds himself in the den. He sits down and puts the phone up to his ear, counting each ring, half expecting to get cut off but not quite willing to believe it.

"Hello?" Clark's voice as familiar as his own, his tone cautious and unfriendly.

"It's me."

Silence. "What's wrong?"

It's a strange choice of words but Lex isn't surprised.

"I'd like to see you. I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"… Where are you?"

"I'm in the den."

Lex doesn't bat an eyelid when Clark walks through the door two minutes later.

Because Lex knows.

And Clark knows that he knows.

Shouldn't he be angry about the years of lies?

He was angry, but then… nothing. Except relief. And more curiosity.

Lex studies Clark's face with a bemused frown. Here in front of him is the boy who changed everything. And although he looks older now, wearier now, it's impossible to forget that he's the boy who gave Lex his life and who made him the man he is today.

Clark sits down next to Lex but doesn't make eye contact. They haven't spoken once since Zod was destroyed, but they did look at each other once. Afterwards. For just a few seconds. But it was time enough for Lex to convey that he remembers.

All of it.

Then Clark had disappeared and refused to face Lex. Not that Lex had made contact himself.

Until now.

"I want our friendship back," Lex says with quiet precision. "I know about you now. You don't have to lie to me ever again."

A look of genuine surprise flickers across Clark's features. "You're kidding, right?" He raises one eyebrow.

"All I ever wanted was to know the truth, Clark. Everything… almost everything," he corrects with a dry smile, "I've done has been because I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about you. I wanted to know who you were. Who you are. And now I do."

Clark looks away.

"You're the one who never trusted me, Clark. Not the other way around. But you can trust me. You always could."

"I couldn't."

Lex is feeling something now. "You could, dammit. You know you could. If you'd let me I would have protected your secret with my life."

Clark looks back at him sharply and stares, troubled eyes tinted with horror. That seemed to strike a nerve.

Lex stands up and walks over to the fireplace, stares into the black coals nestled in the hearth. All he expects now is rejection and he wonders why he's okay with that. He wonders why he's never the one to reject Clark.

"We can try," Clark says. And it makes Lex catch his breath, his calm disrupted by suspicion. Maybe he'll never be able to trust Clark again.

Maybe this is a waste of time.

He turns around and Clark is standing up too now, looking at him, perplexed.

"This wasn't what I was expecting," Clark says. "I thought…"

Lex smiles. "Don't say it. I know what you thought."

He gets a smile in return. "I guess we have a long way to go."

They're both nodding at each other and it's too easy. Lex knows he shouldn't get comfortable because getting comfortable means getting hurt, but the way Clark is looking at him… as though he still cares…

"Are you hungry?" he asks, and he's glad that he sounds more casual than he feels.

Clark widens his eyes, thinks about it for a few seconds, then nods slowly.

"Me too. What do you feel like eating?"

"What have you got?"

"I have no idea."

Clark grins. "Of course you don't. Shall we order pizza?"

Lex nods.

Is it ridiculous that he's lost for words? This conversation should not be difficult, and yet, if he says too much, if he says the wrong thing, Clark might stop smiling, he might get angry, he might leave.

But Clark's got his eyebrows raised now, like he's waiting for Lex to speak because it's weird that Lex isn't speaking. Ridiculous even. The silence is going to get uncomfortable if he keeps this up.

He takes his phone out of his pocket. "I'll have someone get us a pizza," he says finally.

Clark nods and walks over to the pool table and picks up a cue.

 

They play in silence and then the pizza arrives and they eat in silence. Sitting on the floor in front of the now lit fire, shoes off.

Lex watches Clark licking his fingers and smiles to himself. Clark notices.

"Lex," Clark starts, frowning a little. "Don't you want to, like, ask me anything?"

Lex feels his heart constrict. This is the conversation he's most afraid of having, because it's the only one he wants to have. He concentrates on the taste of the marinara sauce and licks his own fingers, watching Clark watch him.

"Do you remember Cassandra?" he asks. It's as good a place to start as any.

"Yes."

"What did she tell you about your future?"

Clark sighs unhappily. "I saw it myself. I saw my future when she touched me." The memory is clearly an unpleasant one. "I was all alone, surrounded by graves. The graves of everyone I knew." He looks up at Lex. "Except yours. Yours wasn't there."

"Yeah well, the vision she had of my future killed her. But at least you and I are going to live forever."

Clark laughs. He's grown up a lot since then.

He's lost his innocence.

"What happened when I was in the asylum?"

Clark's drops his gaze and looks uncomfortable.

"You'd been drugged by your father to make it look like you were insane. You found out about me. I tried to rescue you but we got attacked and they had kryptonite. When I escaped from them I went back for you but it was too late." Clark is near tears and this is obviously something he hasn't let himself think about much, if at all. "I wanted to tell you so much, because you knowing was this weight off my shoulders. But I-"

"You didn't trust me," Lex cuts in. "Did I tell anyone about you before my brain was fried?"

Clark stares at him. Then shakes his head. "No."

"Do you think I'm going to tell people about you now?"

"I hope not."

Lex clenches his jaw. "If someone stole my memories from me right now, would you tell me your secrets afterwards?"

Clark smiles a little. "No," he says, and it's so truthful that Lex can only laugh. He picks up another slice of pizza and takes a bite. He's full but he needs an excuse not to talk.

"Knowing about me is dangerous. The more people that know the more dangerous it is. You might not believe that but I've accepted it. I hate lying all the time but I don't have a choice."

"Who else knows? Apart from your mother. And Chloe I presume."

"Pete knows. That's why he left."

Lex reels back a little. Pete left because of it? That explains some of Clark's continued reluctance to open up, Lex supposes, although more than anything else he's sickened by Pete's weakness.

"Is that all?"

Clark shrugs. "A few meteor freaks kind of know. But yeah, that's pretty much it."

"You must have been tempted to tell Lana."

"I did tell Lana, but then she died."

"Excuse me?"

"I went to the Fortress and turned back time so I could save her. And then my dad died instead."

Lex wipes his hands on a cheap paper napkin and stands up. Dazed, he walks over to the couch and sits down. He's not used to honesty from Clark and it's jarring. On the other hand, he's starting to understand all the secrecy.

"Are you still in love with her?"

Clark sits down beside him. "I don't know. Are you?"

Lex shakes his head. "I'm not sure I ever was." He twists his body around, facing Clark, curls his leg under himself and rests his forearm on the side of the couch. Clark mirrors him.

"Can I tell you something?" Lex says, feeling something approaching giddiness.

Clark just nods.

"I've often thought about what it might be like to…" he swallows and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his nose. "… kiss you."

Clark looks surprised. "What?"

Now that he's said it, it's easy to carry on. "Would you stop me if I leaned over and kissed you right now?"

The panic on Clark's face is almost comical. "I… uh… wh-…I don't…" He's breathing heavily and looking everywhere but Lex's face. Apart from that he hasn't moved a muscle.

"If you don't like it we'll just pretend it never happened."

Clark smiles despite himself and rolls his eyes, then he looks at Lex inquisitively. "You're not serious."

And Lex can tell now that Clark – at least partly – hopes he is.

Lex shifts along the couch until his knee is touching Clark's and he leans forward slightly; their faces are only inches apart. He puts his hand on Clark's forearm and squeezes. Clark doesn't move away.

"Come here," Lex whispers, tilting his head, and opening his mouth a little.

Clark accepts the invitation, tilts his head the other way, and they drift into each other, their mouths meeting for a soft, wet kiss that tastes like pizza. Their lips are still oily and Clark's slide delectably over Lex's. They're a perfect fit.

Lex opens his mouth against Clark's and pushes his tongue inside, and the taste of Clark makes him dizzy, so he reaches out and grabs Clark's waist, clinging on to him now with both hands.

Clark is kissing him back. And he's enjoying it. One of Clark's hands is clutching Lex's shoulder, the other his neck. It's only natural for Lex to kneel up on the couch, never stop kissing, and straddle Clark.

Hips buck up under him and Lex grinds down, groin against groin, and Clark wraps his arms around him. Their kisses get deeper, hungrier. Lex can feel Clark's cock getting harder against his hip.

They break apart with a gasp. Lex kisses Clark again.

"Do you want to pretend that never happened?"

Kiss.

Clark's eyelids are drooping and his hips are moving and he leans forward, wanting Lex's mouth again, but Lex pulls away, not letting Clark kiss him, just so he can look some more.

Clark's aroused. And it was so simple. Why hadn't Lex done this sooner?

Mouth, shiny with their combined saliva, open, a hint of teeth catching the light from the fire, tongue slipping out to lick at his bottom lip.

Beautiful…

They kiss again and Clark slides his hands down over Lex's ass.

Lex reaches between them and pushes the heel of his palm into Clark's erection.

Clark yelps and thrusts up hard, dislodging Lex from his position, but Clark grabs him by his arms to stop him from flying away.

"Sorry," Clark says breathlessly.

"It's okay," Lex laughs. "Let's get these open." He knows he's rushing things and that he should probably just be happy with a good long make-out session, but he can't stop himself. He's yanking down Clark's zipper, reaching into boxers and pulling Clark's cock out before he even realizes what he's doing.

Clark moans in response and squeezes Lex's ass.

Another long kiss and then Lex looks down. Hand wrapped round Clark's dick, and it's so big Lex's thumb barely meets his forefinger. He jacks Clark rough and fast. He doesn't want to drag this out. All he wants to do is make Clark come.

Which he does. Lex can feel the liquid spilling out over his fist but he keeps his eyes glued to Clark's face; twisted with bliss, every muscle clenched.

Lex likes it that he doesn't ever need to be gentle with Clark.

He keeps stroking Clark afterwards, rubbing come into Clark's cock, determined that Clark remain hard. He's had Clark's power, he knows how it works.

Clark's dazed smile tells Lex that he's right. That it doesn't hurt at all. That it feels great.

"God, Lex," he says. "That was…"

"I know."

Lex lets go and starts unbuttoning his shirt. It's a surreal experience to find himself completely naked and lying on his back on the couch with a completely naked Clark looming over him in the time it took him to blink.

"Jesus!" He laughs breathlessly, but the laugh soon disappears into Clark's devouring mouth.

Feverish kisses all over his chin and neck and chest. Hands all over him, everywhere at once. One wrapped around his cock, a little too tight. God… Clark's so enthusiastic, and only a few hours ago they weren't even speaking to each other.

He pushes up into Clark's fist, sighing at the sensation.

"You're so sexy," Clark whispers, a little shyly, dipping his tongue into Lex's navel.

Lex looks down and notices that his dick is only inches away from Clark's mouth. He grips the base of it and holds it away from his belly.

"Suck me, Clark," he says, and Clark looks up at him with wide eyes. "Please."

Clark groans and his gaze shifts to Lex's cock. He licks the head curiously a few times and Lex groans too, then he watches himself disappear. Lips stretched out, pale around Lex's shaft, cheeks hollowed as Clark sucks on him.

Lex reaches down around Clark's face, and grabs his balls, rolling them around in his hand while he thrusts up into Clark's mouth. But Clark pulls Lex's hand away and takes over, gently squeezing, then he slips his fingers behind Lex's balls and presses in firmly.

"Fuck," Lex whispers, pleasure rippling through his body and he clutches the cushion under him with one hand and a handful of Clark's hair with the other.

Then suddenly Clark takes him all the way inside and stops moving his head. Lex's cock is fully encased in slippery warmth and Clark's lips are touching the base of it. Clark holds him in there and jiggles his head a little, and Lex can't breathe or tear his eyes away.

Clark pulls off then goes down again, all the way.

"Oh God-"

And again.

"Clark, I'm-"

Again.

The next time he does it, Lex comes. And he watches Clark the entire time. He watches Clark gulp him down, willingly swallowing Lex's semen, not trying to get away. Lex keeps thrusting up, hating that it's going to be over in a matter of seconds. Clark doesn't stop sucking until Lex pushes him away, too sensitive to carry on, hating sensitivity.

Clark's still very hard.

"Do you need to come again?" Lex asks.

"Yes," Clark whispers.

"What do you want?"

Lex is prepared to give Clark anything he wants at this juncture.

"I want to fuck you," and he sounds like he's nearly in tears.

"I like this honest side of you, Clark," Lex says with a grin. "Our relationship is going to be a lot simpler from now on, isn't it."

Clark howls a little and pulls Lex into his arms, kissing his neck, biting him, humping his thigh.

"Lex." He sits back up on his knees, pulls Lex's legs open and stares down between them. Lex hooks one leg over the back of the sofa and the other he holds up with his hand, grasping his own thigh, fingers crooked into underside of his knee.

"Oh my God," Clark whispers, sucking two fingers into his mouth, then pulling them out, dripping with saliva.

He rubs his fingers up and down over Lex's balls and between his ass cheeks, over and over, then he pushes one inside. He moves up between Lex's bent legs and Lex lets go of his thigh so he can grab Clark's face in both hands. Clark's fingers working miracles inside him, Clark's tongue in his mouth, and Lex might have died and this might be heaven.

"Jesus, Clark," he gasps. "Have you done this before?"

Lex can ask anything he wants now and Clark won't lie. And really, how the fuck did Clark get so good at this?

"I've seen some pornos," Clark admits with a sheepish giggle.

"God bless the internet," Lex sighs.

"I'm going to go and get some lube," Clark says, but he's back between Lex's legs with the bottle in his hand before Lex can say 'okay'.

"Okay," he says anyway, moaning as Clark's slick fingers jab expertly into him again.

Clark seems to decide that Lex is ready because he's quick to line his cock up and start pushing. Clark watches his cock slide inside Lex with a look of pure concentration on his face. It's strangely adorable. Lex wraps his legs around Clark and pushes his heels into Clark's back, pulling him in.

Clark wanted this. He must have. He learned what to do by watching porn, and now he's doing it. To Lex.

"You want me," Lex breathes out , stunned and ecstatic, as Clark sinks in. He presses his thighs into Clark's waist, tightening his grip.

"God yeah," Clark answers, and he starts to pump. "I'm not going to last long. Sorry."

Lex laughs. "It's okay. We've got all night."

Clark groans and falls down over Lex, kissing him passionately.

They fuck for about ten seconds before Clark's thrusts become ragged, and then he stops mid thrust and sobs helplessly into Lex's neck as he comes.

They're bound together now. They came inside each other. They're closer than they've ever been to anyone else.

They're friends again.

The castle rattles. The storm is here.

 

 

 _Epilogue_

Clark visits a lot now.

They talk about everything and they never lie. They play pool, they go for drives, they drink coffee together at the Talon, they idly plot to keep Lex's father away from Clark's mom. They fuck in every room of the mansion and in Clark's bedroom at home when Martha's not there, and in the barn. Once in the office at the Talon. Once in the back of a nearly empty movie theatre in Metropolis. Many times in Lex's cars.

They don't tell anyone that they're together and no one ever asks, because no one wants to believe it.

They make no plans for the future.


End file.
